jangoclonefandomcom-20200213-history
CC-01/425
CC-01/425 was a male Human, and a clone of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett. Born on the planet Kamino in 32 BBY, CC-01/425 would serve in the Grand Army of the Republic as a clone advisor during the Clone Wars, and often found himself tasked with overseeing the operations of Delta Squad, a squad of elite clone commandos. Biographyhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=CC-01/425&action=edit&section=1Edit A clone of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett, CC-01/425 was born on the aquatic world of Kamino in the year 32 BBY. Serving in the Grand Army of the Republic, CC-01/425 operated as a clone advisor—specialized individuals charged with overseeing squads of Republic commandos in the field. When the Clone Wars broke out between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems on the Outer Rim desert world of Geonosis, CC-01/425 was charged with the tasking and oversight of the commandos of Delta Squad during the ensuing battle. Keeping in communication via hologram and the built-in comlink inside the commandos helmets, he guided Delta Squad through the assassination of Geonosian Archduke Poggle the Lesser's chief lieutenant, Sun Fac, along with their disabling of an underground droid factory, and the squad's raid on a ''Lucrehulk''-class Core Ship.2 Three hundred and sixty-seven days into the Clone Wars, CC-01/425 was ordered to handle Delta Squad's investigation of the ''Acclamator''-class assault ship, Prosecutor, which had recently reappeared in the Chaykin cluster following a two-week-long disappearance while tasked with defending trade routes in Corellian space. He informed Delta Squad of their tasks to secure the ship and recover the flight records from the Prosecutor's data cores. However, once the commandos were aboard the Prosecutor, communication between CC-01/425 and his charges were cut off due to heavy static. It wasn't until Delta Squad reached the warship's bridge and destroyed a Separatist jamming device that contact between the squad and their advisor was reestablished. CC-01/425 then scanned the derelict capital ship and found several Trandoshan dropships in the Prosecutor's hangars; Delta informed him that they had encountered numerous Trandoshan mercenaries already. With that, CC-01/425 gave the order for Delta to repel the Trandoshans, only to find that they were being backed by elements of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, who arrived to reinforce their Trandoshan allies with an armed ''Lucrehulk''-class battleship. Delta Squad fought the countless battle droids the battleship deployed, while called for Republic assistance, eventually getting through to Republic Navy Captain Talbot, in command of RAS Arrestor. In conjunction with Delta Squad's efforts to reactivate the Prosecutor's turbolaser battery, Arrestor destroyed the droid control ship and ensured Delta Squad's mission was a success.2 One thousand and seventy days after the Battle of Geonosis, CC-01/425 informed Delta Squad that they would be inserting onto Kashyyyk to locate the Wookiee Chieftain Tarfful, who had been captured by Trandoshan slavers. Once on the ground, CC-01/425 guided the squad through the jungles of Kashyyyk to the Trandoshan slave camp, where Delta freed several other imprisoned Wookiees. When the Separatist Droid Army's Supreme Commander, General Grievous's personal starfighter, Soulless One, was seen nearby, CC-01/425 order Delta Squad to visually confirm the droid general's presence. Grievous was there to take Tarfful into custody, but when Delta Squad struck, he fled the planet in the Soulless One, and left Delta to battle his IG-100 MagnaGuards; once the droids were destroyed, Tarfful was rescued and taken back to Coruscant. CC-01/425 also oversaw Delta Squad's strike on another Trandoshan compound in the Wroshyr tree forests of Kashyyyk,2 but his authority and operational tasking duties were later superseded by Jedi General Etain Tur-Mukan's arrival on Kashyyyk.3 However, once Delta Squad was forced to leave behind one of their own—their star sniper, Sev—and General Tur-Mukan was drawn away by the Wookiee Enacca,3 the job of settling the angered and upset Delta Squad fell to CC-01/425, who insisted that the commandos get a hold on their emotions, relaying a message from Jedi Grand Master Yoda, before retasking Delta Squad with a new objective as the Battle of Kashyyyk truly began.2 Personality and traitshttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=CC-01/425&action=edit&section=2Edit :"Three-Eight, get your squad under control! One commando is not worth jeopardizing an entire operation!" "One commando?! He's talking about my pod brother!" :―CC-01/435 and Scorch, after Delta Squad was forced to leave Sev behind.[src] CC-01/435 was a levelheaded soldier and expert tactician, proving a valuable asset to Delta Squad on every mission he was tasked to assist them with. Remaining calm and collected, CC-01/435 was often able to find efficient—if often improvised—solutions to problems facing Delta Squad in the field.2 CC-01/435 possessed a dry and cynical sense of humor, but at the same time was a very proper soldier. Though he never hassled Delta Squad members Sev or Scorch for their incessant chatter and back-and-forth quips, he demanded that the squad be professional when it was called for. He was also brutally pragmatic, believing that the loss of a single clone commando was acceptable in the scope of successfully completing a major operation Category:Clone Troopers